pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/September 2009
Week of September 28th (3 Scorched Lodestones) * Head West from Sardelac Sanitarium. * Many farming builds can quite easily farm these items. A 55, 330 rit, 330 Elementalist, terra tank, 600/smite and perma have all been shown to be able to farm Lodestones in HM. In HM, it might be a good idea to avoid the Grawl patrols, as they usually have KDing warriors and a decent healer. * The best location to farm Scorched Lodestones is to have The Geomancer's Test active. There are large numbers of Stone Elementals, Boulder Elementals, and Hulking Stone Elementals patrolling the giant circular area outside of Serenity Temple (as well as being the only enemies around the area while the quest is active). Bear in note that only Tyrian characters can access this quest, so your farming options are limited. Despite temptation, do NOT place the Scorched Lodestones on the altars. Week of September 21st (2 Frostfire Fangs) * 600 smite, spirit spammer, or perma can all farm in Anvil Rock, south-east from the Ice tooth cave, as can any build which can easily overcome heavy hexing, such as an Avatar of Dwayna Dervish. It is probably fastest to reach the dryders by curving around north then east from Ice Tooth and then taking the second path going south. * A decent number (around 15, generally in waves of 3) of dryders spawn when entering the dwarven village in the southern part of Anvil Rock. The dwarven NPCs will assist in killing them. On occasion, a large herd of centaurs will spawn in place of the dryders. If this happens simply rezone and try again. * For a safer approach, if you find the dwarven soldiers dead in the village. Rezoning back into Iron Horse Mine from Anvil Rock is another possibility. Have to walk a little, up to 15 dryders spawns there. * There are also many dryders in the west end of Iron Horse Mine, some of which are bosses and have a chance to drop 2 fangs. Here is a video of a P/E farming frostfire fangs outside Ice Tooth Cave.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eFbbNZipnU Week of September 14th (2 Forest Minotaur Horns) Forest Minotaurs are located in The Black Curtain, Talmark Wilderness, and Kessex Peak. It is recommended that you start in ToA and farm the Black Curtain. You can always zone into Talmark or Kessex after farming the Black Curtain. Almost any farm build can farm Minotaurs. Some examples include: *The many variations of Shadow Form farming. *Spirit farming. :*'Note': Minotaurs use Wary Stance which can block spirit attacks. You may need to add more damage in order to kill them (such as EVAS, an asuran summon, etc.) *Tanking builds, such as: Obs Flesh eles/mesmers, Defy Pain warriors, Flashing Blades sins, etc. :*'Note': If using a melee tank (sin, war, derv), make sure to use attack skills that can't be blocked or have adverse effects when blocked. *600/smites *130 dervish *VwK - (take the skill 'sprint' or 'enraging charge' to escape the boss that spawns nearby and use it to run to the kessex peak portal) NOTE 55's would work in farming minotaurs; however, there are several enemies that do armor-ignoring damage or lifesteal, which could instantly kill a 55. It is recommended that you avoid 55 farming these areas or you can run past all the other enemies while wearing regular armor with 480 or more health and switch back to 55 armor when you get to the minotaurs. If you farm the minotaurs near the entrance to Kessex Peak 55ing poses no problems as there is no life-stealing along the run. Week of September 7th (3 Jungle Troll Tusks) Most common farming builds can be used. Some examples include: *55hp *600/smite *130hp Dervish *VwK *Perma SF *Spirit Spammer *Any AoE damage melee build with high resistance against other melees (such as a Triple Chop farmer or a Death Blossom farmer). Farming the trolls near Nick can yield a number of tusks. There are also 3-4 that spawn near the entrance to Ettin's Back in Reed Bog, so you can keep re-zoning after you've killed them. Category:PvE Guides